User blog:StormieCreater/Songfic: We'll always be more than a Band
This is a short fanfic about the Courageous Crew's strong friendship. Tylena was sitting in the backyard of the Power Turtles' house. Her cheeks were red from crying and her eyes were puffy. She heard a voice coming from the back door. "You okay?" The voice said. It was Othello, Tyla's boyfriend. Along with him were her best friends, Echo, Iredessa, Roari, and Willemse. They had came to comfort her. Tyla wiped her tears away while she looked at them. "I'm sorry about your training. You know Sammy didn't mean to say that you would never level up" Otto said, putting his arm around her. "It still hurts" Tyla said. "Hey" Willemse got Tyla's attention "No matter what anybody says, we think you shoot up higher than the highest level" Tyla smiled. "Y'know what makes me feel better?" Roari asked "Looking up at the clouds" "And figuring out shapes" Odette finished. So they all laid down to study the clouds up above. Roari pointed to one, "That one looks like...a dinosaur with butterfly wings" Willemse pointed to another one "That one looks like...a beetle pushing a baby carriage" How do you guys see things in clouds?" Echo told them "All I see is a shapeless blob" Odette studied that cloud a little more "Y'know I think that cloud is a shapeless blob" "Are you saying I'm stupid?!" "Maybe just a little" Then Echo and Odette started a cat fight between them. "Guys! Guys!" Roari stopped them. "Seriously, you guys are acting like me and my sister! But, even though she is a little diva a few times, she's still my sister" "You're lucky your sister is still with you" Willemse replied, toning the mood down "I haven't seen my brother, Ismael, for two whole months! But I know he is out there. And he'll come right home. Sometimes, he's not even a brother. Sometimes, he seems like a father to me." Tyla's eyes started to tear up more "My father's in prison!" All of them sat up all of the sudden. Tyla buried her face in her knees and cried. "Master Cinders?" Odette recalled. "How did that happen?" Echo replied. "It's too painful to explain!" Tyla told them. Odette scooted closer to her and put her arm around her. Otto, Echo, and Willemse scooted closer too. Roari got out her guitar and started playing. Song starts Odette: I can't pretend To know how you feel But know that I'm here Know that I'm real Echo: Say what you want Or don't talk at all Odette: I'm not gonna let you fall Otto: Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are small But you can cry on them too Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band Yeah yeah yeah yeah Roari: You used to brave the world All on your own Now we won't let you go, go it alone Willemse: Be who you wanna be Always stand tall Both: Not gonna let you fall W+R+E+O: Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band Tyla: I never knew you could take me so far I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need All: Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too (Tyla: cry on them too) Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band Tyla: Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band End Song Tyla: Thanks guys. U guys are the best! *hugs them all* Willemse: We love you, Tyla. Otto: Especially me! *squeezes his cheeks* *All laugh* The End Category:Blog posts